


Flowers on the Doorstep

by ShinPyon



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: AoKaga Month, Belated Happy Birthday Tiger!, Established Relationship, Fluff and Crack, I'm so sorry I'm a day behind, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-03
Updated: 2016-08-03
Packaged: 2018-07-29 02:52:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,255
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7667455
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShinPyon/pseuds/ShinPyon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“I-I'm just here to deliver these flowers.”</p><p>“I could see that. So it is you all along. What's with the bouquet? Are you sure you aren’t mistaking our doorstep for somebody else's grave?”</p><p>---</p><p>Oneshot for Aokaga Month<br/>Prompt 2: Court / Kagami's Birthday</p>
            </blockquote>





	Flowers on the Doorstep

**Author's Note:**

> Maaaaan. These prompts are testing my ability and creativity, and I've been busy with a lot of things, Uni and all but I still find time to write because Aokaga. Also Belated Happy Birthday Kagababe!
> 
> This 2nd prompt gave me a hard time because I really wanted to write something new but this was the best that I could come up with. ^_^
> 
> (please excuse the lame title. another struggle as you can see. rofl)
> 
> Prompt 2: Court / Kagami's Birthday

 

 

“Boo!”

 

At last, he caught the culprit. Daiki is supposed to go outside and have his morning jog but as he opens the front door to the apartment, he finds a brunette woman with glasses –probably same his age- placing a bouquet of white gardenias on the doormat.

 

“Wah! I-I am... N-no this isn't- I mean- uhm.. I'm just- What I mean is- Pleasedon'thurtmeI'mnotabadperson!”

 

“Slow down onee-san. You're not making any sense.”

 

“I-i'm just here to deliver these flowers.”

 

It has been two weeks since a mystery someone keeps on sending them flowers right outside their apartment. They thought it was merely an honest mistake the first time it happened but then different bouquets of flowers just keep on arriving.

Every fucking day.

 

“I could see that. So it is you all along. What's with the bouquet? Are you sure you aren’t mistaking our doorstep for somebody else's grave?”

 

“No! These flowers are for... uhm... they're for...”

 

Daiki leans against the doorframe observing the woman -perhaps as tall as Satsuki- who keeps on looking at her feet and is probably too afraid to look at him straight in the eyes.

 

He is not trying to scare the woman away, okay? Fine, maybe a part of him might wanna scare her away, but still he's just being reasonable here, and being himself.

 

“They're for Aomine-san.”

 

“For me?”

 

Now this is a shocker.

 

“Huh? No!”

 

“Are you pranking me?”

 

“N-no! I'm serious! I swear!”

 

She finally gathers enough courage to look at Daiki as she tightly clutches the bouquet and the slight crumpling of the plastic can be heard. He studies her from head to toe and sees that she looks average. It is evident that she's really nervous even though he tries to tone down the ominous aura. He's quite the big guy so it can't be helped.

 

“Well, I'm Aomine. Aomine Daiki. If they're not for me... Oh. You must be talking about the other Aomine. Aomine Taiga!”

 

“Yes! Aomine Taiga. The beautiful redhead chef at the restaurant downtown. I'm... you know.. trying to court him.”

 

And that is what you call the greatest shocker of the century. A random woman thinks she could court Taiga just like that. What a silly girl. If you like someone, tell it straight to their face. That's the number one rule. (Or should we say, that's the Aomine way.)

 

“Look onee-san, you leave these flowers every single day without a note, no name, no anything. I don't know what you're trying to achieve here... aside from being a major stalker.”

 

Before the woman could answer back, the mini interrogation is interrupted by another man's voice coming from the living room.

 

“Daikiiiiii? Who's that?  I thought I heard you calling my name.”

 

Taiga pops his head in the hallway leading to the front of the apartment to check out who Daiki is talking to.

 

“Come here a second Taiga.”

 

The other man easily complies and goes to the front door at which he notices a brunette holding a bouquet of white flowers.

 

“H-Hello A-Aomine-san.”

 

“Hmmm.. *turns to Daiki* Is she talking to me?”

 

“Yes. Go on. Talk some sense to her.”

 

Taiga gives her his sweetest smile and the woman easily relaxes as she returns the smile. It appears that she is here for the redhead so Daiki steps aside and goes to stand behind Taiga. It is too early for this kind of drama but he wants to see how this will turn out.

 

His morning routine is now busted that's why he can feel sleepiness slowly creeping in but he doesn't want to leave Taiga with a stranger even if it is a woman so he stays there and envelopes Taiga inside his arms, resting both hands inside the redhead's shirt drawing little circles on Taiga's skin, his sides and stomach. Taiga's warmth always calms him down.

 

Taiga returns the affection by bringing Daiki's head to rest against the crook of his neck as he mildly run his long, slender fingers on the navy locks and softly massages the other's scalp. Sensing that it can be a little uncomfortable for the woman seeing that her ears are now flushed and she's looking somewhere else, Taiga breaks the ice and begins talking to avert the attention.

 

“Sorry. He's just really tired from work. So... you're the one who's giving us flowers every day for the past two weeks? Thank you. I don't really know why you're doing it but I actually loved them. My husband here thinks they're pretty too. Right Daiki?”

 

“Whatever.” The bluenette idly murmurs against Taiga's neck at the same time peppering the flesh with soft kisses earning a soft giggle from him. Meanwhile, the woman is suddenly lost in her own thoughts.

 

_My husband here thinks they're pretty too._

_My husband here thinks they're..._

_My husband here..._

 

“HUSBAND!? You're married!? You're not brothers or something?”

 

“No waaay! I don't think i've been this intimate with Tatsuya.”

 

“Glad to know.” Daiki answers sluggishly.

 

“Uhm.. I'm really sorry for being weird and all. I didn't know you're already married. I just saw you at the restaurant and before I knew it I'm crushing on you, big time! But I'll get over it soon. If you don't mind, could you please accept this bouquet as an apology? I promise this will be the last. I won't bother you anymore.”

 

Taiga warmly accepts the bouquet from the woman.

 

“Thank you onee-san. I appreciate the effort, really. But I'm sorry I couldn't return your feelings. I’m flattered though. And you're not weird. We could still be friends and please continue to visit our restaurant, you're welcome anytime.”

 

Brunette-san doesn’t look like a bad person and Taiga can totally feel that she only wants to convey her feelings in her own way.

 

“I think your husband has fallen asleep?”

 

“Ah. Haha! He’s been very busy with work. He’s an investigator. By the way, did he try to scare you or anything?”

 

“Oh no no! He’s just... too intimidating?”

 

Taiga glances at the sleeping man on his right shoulder and continues to speak in a hushed voice.

 

“Daiki’s a hard candy with a surprise center. He looks really tough but on the inside he’s softer than a marshmallow it’s really cute. *onee-san raises a brow* Really. He takes good care of me a lot that even our friends find it hard to believe. I remember this one time ‘cause it was such a memorable birthday. He brought me to our favourite court holding out a bouquet of cheeseburgers as he wishes me a happy birthday. Then he asked me if he could court me and I was kinda surprised because do men usually do cheesy shits like that? He said he sees me as someone he loves who deserves to be treated just as special as any girl.”

 

“That... was really sweet.”

 

“It was. Anyway, Daiki’s really heavy so we have to go. Thank you again and I’ll see you around. Don’t be shy and approach me when you see me okay? Bye.”

 

As the door to the apartment of her crush slowly closes, brunette-san clearly sees how Daiki wakes up and warmly smiles at his husband, something she doesn’t expect he is capable of. She watches how he lifts Taiga off his feet and carries him in his strong arms. The door is now closed but she can still hear the melodic sound of laughter on the other side. Brunette-san unknowingly smiles, rest assured that Aomine Taiga is undeniably loved.

 

 

 


End file.
